owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
News
This is the news section detailing Seraph of the End releases. 3/3/19 'Seraph of the End Chapter 77 has been released! The new chapter has been released, specifically the English translation. It is named '"Rescue for the Devil". '''Discuss the chapter in the forum and share your opinions. Spoiler warning here! The link to read Chapter 77 legally on VIZ media may be found here. '''2/3/19 Seraph of the End Chapter 76 has been released! Seraph of the End, specifically the English translation of Chapter Seventy Six is available to view on Viz Media. The name of the chapter is "Age of Immortals",' '''discuss what you are expecting and what you like about it in the Forum! Spoiler warning here! '''1/3/19 '''Seraph of the End Chapter 75 has been released! With the new era of Shounen Jump '''Chapter Seventy Five '''of the main series Owari no Seraph manga is available to view. The name of Chapter 75 is called "Secret Distance", discuss what you are expecting and what you like about it in the Forum! Spoiler warning here! '''12/10/18 '''Seraph of the End Chapter 74 has been released! The seventy fourth chapter of the main series Owari no Seraph manga has been released in Weekly Shonen Jump (WSJ) today on the tenth December, 2018 available here. The name of Chapter 74 is "Love Awakens" discuss what you are expecting and what you like about it in the Forum! Spoiler warning here! '11/30/18''' Book 2 of World Resurrection at Nineteen and Vol. 4 Catastrophe at Sixteen has been released in Japan! After just under a year interval the second book of ''Guren Ichinose: World Resurrection at Nineteen'' has been released. This novel series is a sequel to the seven books (four omnibuses) of ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' and together both are a prequel to Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga that the anime is based on. Kodansha publishes the novels and this one can be found here In addition, on this date the fourth volume of the manga ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' has been released and is the manga version of the novels. This can also be found here on Kodansha's official website. 11/5/18 Seraph of the End Chapter 73 has been released! Weekly Shonen Jump (WSJ) has released the seventy third chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga. It is called "Inside Yu's Sword" and can be found within this issue. Discuss the latest developments in the Seraph of the End Forum! Warning for spoilers here as well! Asuramaru, Chapter 73 10/8/18 Seraph of the End Chapter 72 has been released! The seventy second chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga has been released in English. The title is "Hiragi in a Cage". Viz Media has published the chapter within it's Weekly Shonen Jump (WSJ) magazine. Discuss the latest developments in the Seraph of the End Forum! Warning for spoilers here as well! Yu and Mika are both on Chapter 72's cover! 10/4/18 Volume 17 has been released in Japan! The seventeenth volume of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga is available in Japanese! This volume contains chapters 64. The Name of an Angel, 65. Not Human, 66. Shuttered Shinoa and 67. The Door Into Puberty. The cover character is Aoi Sangū and the collected chapters total 188 pages. Volumes, or tankōbons are generally released three per annum. 9/25/18 The final Guren novel has been officially translated. Two years after the previous omnibus was released in English, the final novel in the: Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen prequel series was released. There are seven light novels overall in Japanese. The first six were combined into three omnibuses which feature two each. This seventh one is a standalone edition. The complete English translated novels of this prequel series are now available to buy. These novels have their own manga adaption. The story also has a sequel in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: World Resurrection at Nineteen, both of which are prequels to the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga and anime series. 9/10/18 '''Seraph of the End Chapter 71 has been released! The seventy first chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga has been released in English. The chapter title is "Three Black Demons." Discuss the latest developments in the Seraph of the End Forum! Warning for spoilers here as well! New chapters of Seraph of the End are released around the beginning of each month in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. Chapter 71 is amongst other manga series chapters available to be bought in the WSJ September 10th, 2018 issue. '''9/4/18 The fifteenth English tankōbon has been released! Seraph of the End chapters are collected in Volumes/Tankōbon. Viz media has released the English translation of the fifteenth volume and is available to buy here. The cover characters are members of Narumi squad, specifically (left to right) Tarō Kagiyama, Shūsaku Iwasaki, Makoto Narumi, Rika Inoue, and Yayoi Endō with a ruined cityscape behind them. The Seraph of the End forum is the place for discussions! 8/6/18 'Seraph of the End Chapter 70 has been released! Viz Media has released the English translation of the latest chapter for the Seraph of the End main series! Chapter 70 is called "'Retainer's Cause". Discuss the latest developments in the Seraph of the End Forum! Warning for spoilers here as well! New chapters of Seraph of the End are released around the beginning of each month in the Weekly Shonen Jump magazines. Chapter 70 is amongst other manga series chapters available to be bought in the WSJ August 6th, 2018 issue. Licensing issues prevent Viz Media from holding chapters indefinitely, but currently the above chapter 70, and the previous Chapter 69 "The Day the Sun Was Lost" are available to be bought. Previous News Information Please view earlier news on the News/Archive Category:Media